Kuroshitsuji 3
by ShyYoru.Darkame
Summary: Suite de la saison 2 de kuroshitsuji. Alix Usher, jeune comte de la haute société anglaise, est accompagné d'un majordome entièrement vêtu de noir. Mais alors que le jeune lord enquête sur de mystérieux meurtres, l'enjeu de son pacte réapparaît. Son âme sera-t-elle au gout de son diable?


Chapitre 1

-Il est l'heure de vous levez, jeune maitre.

Le soleil vint baigner la chambre et le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux.

-Ce matin pour votre thé je vous ai préparé du …

-Du Earl Grey.

-C'est exact, souhaitez du sucre avec votre tasse ?

-Oui

Le majordome versa une demi-cuillère de sucre dans le thé fumant. Il se retourna face à son maitre. Le jeune lord le regarda.

-Encore.

-Si tel est votre souhait, répondit-il.

Il ajouta une autre cuillère de sucre et tendit la tasse. Le garçon la pris et la porta a sa bouche. L'homme habillé de noir attendit debout et droit devant le lord. Lorsque celui-ci eu fini, le majordome posa la tasse à coté du service à thé et s'approcha du jeune maitre. Il le déshabilla et lui mit des vêtements propres, il se laissa faire.

Une sonnette retentit, le majordome se leva et alla vers le combiné. Il murmura quelques mots et raccrocha.

-Jeune maitre ?

-Oui ?

-Un inspecteur de Scotland Yard vous attend dans votre bureau, il dit avoir une lettre à vous remettre de la part de la reine.

-Très bien, dit-il en se levant. Dereks ?

-Oui monsieur ?

-Ne me dérange pas.

Le jeune lord quitta la chambre, traversa les longs couloirs sombres du manoir jusqu'à arriver à une porte, il tourna la poignée et entra. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années était debout devant la bibliothèque. Il se retourna à l'entrée du maitre de maison.

-Alix Usher je présume.

-C'est exact, répondit le jeune garçon.

-Je suis l'inspecteur Nerys, de Scotland Yard, dit-il en tendant la main vers Alix.

Alix lui serra la main et l'invita à s'assoir.

-Puis-je vous demander la raison de votre venue inspecteur?

Il tendit à Alix une lettre, le lord la saisit et l'ouvra. Il en sortit un papier et le lu. L'inspecteur s'enfonça dans son siège et attendit.

-Qu'es ce que l'affaire fantôme ? demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de la lettre.

-L'affaire fant… Ah oui, il s'agit d'une série de meurtre d'enfant où le meurtrier ne laisse ni trace de son passage, ni trace de violence sur les corps. C'est comme si les victimes étaient mortes pendant leurs sommeil sauf qu'elles ne dormaient pas, expliqua l'inspecteur apparemment pas très rassuré par cette affaire. La police n'a pas la moindre piste, pas le moindre suspect.

Alix laissa tomber la lettre sur son bureau.

-Je reprends l'enquête, vous pouvez disposer.

-Attendez monsieur le comte, je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, s'écria-t-il sur la défensive.

Alix pointa du doigt la signature de la reine en bas de la lettre et sourit.

-Si, je peux.

L'enquêteur se pencha et lu la lettre :

_Bonjour monsieur le comte,_

_Je suis face à un problème des plus embêtants, l'affaire fantôme n'avance pas. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser un tel meurtrier courir dans les rue de notre ville bien aimer, aussi aimerai-je que vous, monsieur le comte repreniez l'enquête._

_Mes sincères salutations, la reine Victoria._

-Très bien, si telles sont les volontés de sa majesté, l'inspecteur se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau. Au plaisir de vous revoir, monsieur le comte.

Alix ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'observer l'homme de Scotland Yard refermer la porte derrière lui. Alix se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

-Dereks, dit-il d'une voix claire.

La porte grinça et le majordome entra.

-Vous m'avez appelé monsieur ?

-Oui, j'aimerai que tu aille dénicher qui se cache derrière ces meurtres.

-Si tel sont vos ordres, alors j'obéirai, dit-il en s'inclinant.

-Je veux des résultats, je veux arrêter ce meurtrier, cette nuit !

Le majordome se leva et quitta la pièce pour aller s'acquitter de sa tache. Alix croisa ses bras sur son bureau et enfouit sa tête a l'intérieur. Le jeune lord ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

_Nous courions, droit devant nous sans réfléchir. Il fallait fuir, ma main serra celle de mon frère. Soudain il trébucha._

_-Alec ! criais-je_

_Je l'aidai à se relever, et nous reprenions notre course folle à travers les arbres._

_Quand soudain tout devena sombre, devant nous se dressa un homme, un homme aux yeux rouges. Je sentis Alec terrifié à côté de moi._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'abandonnerais pas, lui chuchotais-je._

_L'homme esquissa un sourire presque démoniaque, ses yeux étaient toujours d'un rouges sang. Il s'élança vers nous, je sentis les mains d'Alec se placer dans mon dos et me projeter en avant. Ma tête heurta le sol avec une telle violence que je me sentis partir, comme si la dernière chose que j'allais voir était mon frère jumeau se jeter entre l'homme et moi pour me sauver la vie._

_Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, le soleil baignait la forêt et les ténèbres avaient disparus. Je me suis levé et pris d'un vertige, je vins m'appuyer sur un arbre pour ne pas tomber. Lorsque je me sentis apte à tenir debout sans risques, je m'écartai de l'arbre et avançai. Mes yeux baissés vers le sol rencontrèrent un corps inerte allongé par terre._

_-Non ! Criais-je alors que je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux._

_Je ne voulais pas y croire, c'était impossible. Ses cheveux blanc et ses yeux gris étaient identiques aux miens. Je me suis précipité vers lui, m'agenouillant près de lui._

_-Alec ! Je t'en supplie répond moi, dit quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Dis-moi que tu n'es pas mort…_

_Je pleurais sans retenu, mes larmes coulaient le long de mon visage. Ma vue était brouillée par la tristesse._

_-Tu es mon frère ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir !_

_Je vins poser ma tête sur sa poitrine, aucun battement, aucun mouvement. Il était mort. Je relevai la tête avec rage._

_-Je te vengerai ! _

_Mon crie retentit à travers les arbres et seul le silence me répondit._

-Monsieur, dit une voix

Alix ouvrit les yeux, devant lui se tenait Dereks.

-Oui ?

-Vous vous êtes endormi, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

-Dis moi plutôt, as tu trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ? Dit-il en baillant.

-Bien sur monsieur. Le meurtrier est un homme, plutôt grand et mince. Il frappera cette nuit, voici l'adresse, ajouta-t-il en tendant un morceau de papier à Alix.

Le jeune lord se leva et s'arrêta devant le majordome.

-J'en appelle au nom maudit de ma famille, moi Alix Usher, dernier de la lignée, je t'ordonne de me conduire à ce meurtrier. Dit-il en dégageant ses cheveux de derrière sa nuque laissant entrevoir un pentacle.

Le majordome se mit à genoux, la main droite sur sa poitrine.

-Yes, my master.


End file.
